1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cueing methods and devices for use in audio and audio-visual work. More particularly the invention concerns a unique electronic cueing and pacing apparatus including a digital display correlated with a linear display comprising a plurality of sequentially illuminated lights and specially designed data display forms for interrelating audio and visual elements in proper juxtaposition to time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There exists today in the prior art time-code generator/transmitters and receiver/decoders, script formats, narration and sound effects cue sheets, and running time indicators. However, none of the prior art devices effectively bring together and correlate all of these elements as does the novel system of the present invention. Similarly, various types of electro-mechanical reading pacers, such as used for reading speed and comprehension improvement have been developed.
As will be discussed in greater detail in the paragraphs which follow, the apparatus of the present invention has numerous advantages over prior art devices. For example, it will operate continuously and silently without generating acoustic or electro-magnetic noise which can be picked up by a recording microphone placed in the proximity of the apparatus. Additionally, the apparatus operates at a constant clocked speed, is readily adaptable for many types of programming applications, is simple to use and permits substantial savings in time and money over prior art systems.